


First Choice

by LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Twin bonding, based on sabrina carpenter's song exhale, oh wow another songfic, panic attack description btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts/pseuds/LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts
Summary: TW- description of panic attack in the first chapter. Hiccup and Astrid's engagement announcement is the official proclamation that Ruffnut is the last single woman on Berk and she simply cannot handle it. Loosely based on Exhale by Sabrina Carpenter.





	1. Chapter 1

Only one person had noticed it, felt her presence leave the hall, so he followed her.

Hearing Hiccup and Astrid's announcement of their engagement made it feel all too real for Ruffnut. She was the last single woman on Berk. The last choice. And she couldn't handle it.

The air was cold, biting on her skin as she ran from the hall, past several houses and not stopping until she reached her own, heading upstairs and slamming her and her brother's bedroom door. She realised her vision was blurred from tears she couldn't remember forming, finally spilling over as she sat down, knees up to her chin, leaning against her bed, facing the window. So many thoughts flew through her head she couldn't focus she couldn't see she couldn't _breathe _she-

"Sis?"

Ruffnut whipped her head to face the voice, only to see Tuffnut, who slowly walked to her, hands raised. Moonlight illuminated the tear tracks on her face as fresh ones formed.

"What's wrong? Why did you lea-"

His voice drowned out as her heart pounded painfully, her chest felt like it was tightening and she couldn't feel anything. Her breathing shallowed as she stared out the window and placing a hand over her heart, trying to fix it.

"I-I can-n't..."

Realisation dawned in Tuffnut's eyes as he knelt in front of her.

"Ruff, please, look at me. Focus on me. What is going on?"

Her eyes glazed over as Tuffnut shook her shoulders gently until they snapped to stare him in the eyes.

"I'm the last one. The last choice anyone has."

"What are you talking about? You're my first choice, you're my sister-"

"No, I'm the last single woman on Berk. I have to choose between Fishlegs and Snotlout and I don't know what to do and-"

"Ruffnut, stop. I'm here, just look at me."

She finally looked into his eyes, lip almost trembling as the tears ran down her face.

"I can't handle this, I don't know what do to, Tuff, please, tell me what to do..." she trailed into a whisper.

He paused for a moment, sadness creeping into his eyes before he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, took both hands and helped her up.

"C'mon, it's time for bed for us."

He helped her change into her night clothing as her eyes went unstaring again, then lied her down in her bed, moving around to the other side to lie down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm expected to carry on someone's line, but I want to be with someone I actually _like. _Now they're just going to be more insufferable trying to woo me." Ruffnut turned on her side to face him, putting an arm over his waist. "Neither of them actually like me, I'm just what's there. I'm not anyone's first choice."

Tuffnut was pretty sure he felt his heart shatter when she finished, "_What's wrong with me?_"

He tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know I say a lot of things about you but there is nothing wrong with you Ruff, it just takes some time for people to realise there's more to life than just working and fighting, or gardening and dragons. Just breathe, okay?"

Slowly, her quiet sobbing subsided and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Just before he fell asleep, Tuffnut made a mental note to talk to Snotlout and Fishlegs in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I 100% do not have any schedule set for this story or the other WIPs but I hope I can write quickly and still at a good quality for y'all! Let me know how you feel about this chapter, your feedback is greatly appreciated!

Waking up that morning, Tuffnut panicked seeing Ruffnut was gone from their room, before seeing her axe missing too, and breathed a sigh of relief. Remembering his resolution from the night before, he got up and changed, then went to the Ingermans’ house, dragging Fishlegs by the neck of his tunic from his garden to find Snotlout, who was just leaving his house. He grabbed Snotlout by the ankle and, with great effort, dragged them to the edge of the village. He dropped them both, letting them up as he spat out between gritted teeth, “I don’t want _either_ of you near her until she settles down, you hear me?”

“Why, what happened?” “Who are you talking about?” Fishlegs and Snotlout both said. 

“I’m talking about Ruffnut, my _sister, _muttonheads. And what’s wrong is she had a breakdown last night over the stupid wedding announcement.”

“Why? They’re the ones getting married, not her.” Snotlout retorted, still mad about being dragged through the village.

“Um, Snotlout, I think that’s exactly why she’s upset…” Fishlegs replied timidly.

“Why would she want to marry Hiccup?”

“You idiot,” Tuffnut punched Snotlout’s arm, “She’s the last woman on Berk to get married, and now she has to choose one of you, like neither of you ever chose her!”

Both men actually looked shocked, eyes widening and glancing at each other as Tuffnut blew up on them.

“It was always Astrid this, Heather that, or you and your dragons as if you’re gonna go off and marry them, but since they got engaged back on the Edge, _that’s _when you decided my sister was worthy enough for either of you. Do _not _talk to her until this blows over.” Breathing heavily, Tuffnut spun on his heel and stalked off towards the forest to look for Ruffnut.

Snotlout huffed and rolled his eyes, looking over at Fishlegs. “So, you’re gonna give up on her?”

“I mean… we should for now, shouldn’t we?”

“Or, we could be there for her and try to cheer her up?” Snotlout said with a devious grin.

Fishlegs, oblivious to his plan, replied cheerfully, “That’s an idea! Surely she’ll be back to her old self soon! Ooh, I could show her some rare plants from my meditation garden!” Kicking up his legs in delight, Fishlegs turned to run back to the village. 

He wasn’t sure why he decided to outright ignore his friend’s warning, but one thing was clear; Snotlout wasn’t letting Fishlegs sweep her off her feet.

* * *

“Oi, Ruffnut, where are ya?” Tuffnut called, for what seems like the millionth time in half an hour. Apparently, Berk had a lot more trees to throw axes at than he thought. In the distance, he could hear leaves on a tree violently shaking, along with his sister’s tired grunts. Heading towards the sound, he found her leaning over the axe handle, breathing heavily and starting to sweat as she tried to dislodge her axe from the tree. 

“Feeling better, now?”

“…hhh…hhh…n-no…”

He gently nudged her away from the axe then, with one hand, took the axe by the handle and wrenched it from the tree, setting it down beside Ruffnut as he guided her to sit down with the other hand.

“I know how stressed you are-“

“No, you don’t, you don’t get it at all!” Ruffnut lashed out at him, the glare from the sun blinding her as she whipped her head up to face him. “All my life, our mother tried to train me to take over the house for when someone decided to marry me but I’m so useless at that, that’s probably why no one wants me!"

“_Now _what are you going on about?” Tuffnut went to sit beside her but she stood up suddenly.

“I hate cleaning and I can’t cook worth a boar, the only thing I’m good at is flying with Barf, you and Belch but I can’t even do that by myself-"

“You don’t have to prove to anyone that you can do anything yourself.” Tuffnut grabbed her flailing arms, locking them by her sides. "If they don’t want to marry you then that’s their problem, not yours.”

“Sure feels like my problem,” she mumbled as she sat down again, pulling her knees to her chin. Tuffnut sat beside her, putting an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You know I can teach you how to cook, right? And cleaning can be kinda… therapeutic, if no one tells you to do it. Everything feels nicer knowing you did it and wanted to do it.”

She scoffed, retorting, “Well since you’re just gonna live with us why can’t you do it?”

“I won’t always be around to help you, you know.”

“Don’t say that. Just because we’re Vikings doesn’t mean we won’t live and die together.”

He pulled away slightly. “What, so if I die you’re gonna go off yourself?”

“And I expect you’ll do the same.”

He shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

“If I am then you are too, _twin_.”

Suddenly, Snotlout burst into the clearing. “Well finally, I’ve found you Ruff!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is the longest chapter I've ever written of anything! That's why it took a while, I hope y'all enjoy!

"What do you want?"

Ruffnut stood up, speaking before Tuffnut could even open his mouth.

"I just-"

"I don't want to see you right now... please leave me alone." Her eyes, usually defiant and filled with pride for whatever stupid thing she and her brother had done were now hollow and dim. Her normally strong and loud voice was now timid and barely about a whisper, which broke Snotlout's resolve a bit, before he continued on.

He took a small step closer to her, holding out a hand. "Ruff, please, I-"

"She _said_," Tuffnut said, standing up and smacking away his hand, "To leave her alone."

"Tuffnut, I just-"

Their arguing faded out and Ruffnut squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stay calm, slow her breathing, _anything_.

_He's already after me, he doesn't really want me, he just wants a leg up over Fishlegs, he-_

"Ruff? Listen to me, breathe with me."

When she opened her eyes, Tuffnut was close to her, one hand cupping her cheek and the other holding her shoulder. She didn't realise she was crying until he wiped a tear away and pulled her close, and she could just see Snotlout leaning to the side behind him with his face pale, eyes wide but sympathetic. She shut her eyes again, whispering, "Please take me home."

Tuffnut turned his head over his shoulder and said, "Snotlout, take her axe and put it by our front door, then go tell Chief that we won't be working for the rest of the week."

He nodded solemnly and grabbed her axe, then, reaching a hand out for her shoulder, mumbled, "If you need me, please send someone for me, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and left the clearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was giddily picking flowers from his meditation garden, ones he knew would grow back with the roots intact, along with a few medicinal herbs that Ruffnut could turn into pastes for when they were injured in missions. Ruffnut was a quick healer but she was very careful. And he loved that about her.

And one day he even caught her _studying_ one day. Studying! She really cares for the Riders. Fishlegs let out a dreamy sigh, his grip loosening on the flowers and herbs before Meatlug snuggled into his side and brought him back to reality.

"Noooooo, Meatlug, these are for Ruffnut! But I can pick some for you, too!"

She grunted sadly, before moving back to the area Fishlegs had made for her. He looked between his cluster of flowers and his dragon, thinking about Tuffnut's words.

_"__It was always Astrid this, Heather that, or you and your dragons as if you're gonna go off and marry them, but since they got engaged back on the Edge, _that's_ when you decided my sister was worthy enough for either of you."_

"I'm sorry Meatlug, these are for Ruffnut." And with that, he left his garden to go look for her.

* * *

"Y-You don't have to s-stay, you know..."

The twins lied under the covers on her bed again, Ruffnut lying on her stomach with an arm around her brother's waist, an arm under her head and her chin resting on his shoulder. Tuffnut lied on his back, arms loosely circling Ruffnut's waist and his chin lying on the top of her head.

"Yes, I do. What you're going through we will get through together, just how we always have."

"Yeah, but it's not the best way to spend Snoggletog."

"I wouldn't spend it with anyone else, you know that."

She sighed and tightened her grip on him, and he did the same. "Being so strong all the time is exhausting. Why do Vikings have to be strong? Now that Hiccup has manned up we have to keep up the standard. I just don't think I can anymore..."

"I know. And it's not like we're important to anyone or really involved in any decision-making."

She glanced up to his face. "So you do get it. How do you hold it together? Wish I was tough, Tuff."

He chuckled dryly. "I know if I don't then you won't, cause you're stubborn like that and then our roles here would be reversed."

"So? You've done eno- too much for me. I don't deserve to have a brother like you. I'm not good enough, I-"

"What the Hel are you talking about?" He sat up roughly, dragging her with him.

"I... I don't know. I just think like that sometimes..." She wouldn't meet his eyes. She wouldn't let him think she was weak.

"You're _not_ weak, sister."

She looked up, startled. "How-"

"Twintuition," he said as he tapped the side of his head then tapped the side of hers. "Now, do you want to get any rest? Or will I leave to do my chores?"

"Please stay."

* * *

Snotlout finally figured out he was going to win her over, but seeing firsthand how she was struggling made him reconsider everything.

How would he go around this delicately? She really meant something more to him and he had to show it. Gifts? Maybe... something like a Gronckle iron axe? New armour? Maybe...

He made his way to the forge after lunch and took a look at the scrap metal heap in the corner of the hut, hands on hips, before rolling his eyes and grabbing at a small sheet, holding it up to his eyes for a better look, then throwing it back in and turning to leave. It made a horrible clanging sound, to which Snotlout winced and covered his ears, turning back to look at it. It had bent at an odd angle, somewhat circular even. Like a... crown?

The torch in his head lit up with ideas, but these ideas needed planning, and measurement. Guess he's gonna have to steal her helmet. Snotlout's face lit up as he ran back to his house to begin planning.

* * *

When night fell and the moon rose high, he snuck out of his house, careful not to make the porch steps creak. He had brought along a rope to pull himself up into the twins' bedroom to sneak in and steal her helmet.

Reaching the house, he noticed a figure sitting on the porch steps, and quickly hid under the houses' shadows. Creeping closer, he heard a sigh, and watched them drop their head into their hands, threading their fingers through their hair and drop their head again, shaking with small sobs. Sticking to the side of the house he was by, he got closer and closer until moonlight shone past the clouds and revealed Tuffnut.

Snotlout's face fell and a nagging sense of guilt and fear told him to turn around, go home, forget you saw him and act like nothing happened when he saw his best friend tomorrow. But instead, he chose to throw away his plan and boldly walk up and sit next to him, the sound of his footsteps on the wood taking Tuffnut, who looked up in shock and quickly rubbed at his face with the back of his hand, by surprise.

"W-What..." he took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be honest with you, I was going to take Ruff's helmet for the night."

Tuffnut's watery eyes narrowed, leaking a tear or two. "Why?"

"I was in the forge earlier looking for some metal 'cause I wanted to make her something... I don't know... special. Came to the conclusion I should make her a crown or some kind.

"Your sister really does mean a lot to me, you two are my best friends. I guess it was bound to turn into something more, for me it did at least."

Tuffnut looked back down at his shoes, hands supporting his head as he went silent for a moment. "Yeah... she's special all right."

They sat in silence for a while, Snotlout looking up at the moon, occasionally glancing at Tuffnut who cradled his head, wiping away any tears that strayed from his eyes.

"Tuff... will you at least let me try? Please..."

He stayed silent, before standing up suddenly and heading inside quietly. Snotlout, confused, sighed and got up to walk away before he heard the door open and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tuff offering his sister's helmet in his other hand.

"She likes intricate designs, and there's this one flower she always picks when she finds... it's... uh..."

"It's a lily-of-the-valley."

"Yeah, yeah that's i-"

"I'll bring it back before she wakes up. Go get some sleep, Tuff."

The word sleep visibly made Tuffnut's eyes droop, and he nodded and turned around to head inside, waving sleepily over his shoulder. Snotlout promptly turned towards the forge, helmet in hand. Neither stopped to think about how much Snotlout really knew about Ruffnut.

* * *

As dawn broke over the horizon, Snotlout ran back to the Thorston house with the helmet in hand after dropping the crown off at his own house. Rope over his shoulder, he tied one end around his helmet, and threw it through the twins' bedroom window. After hearing a thunk, he tugged it a few times to make sure it had latched onto something, and began climbing the side of the house.

Once inside, he gently placed the helmet on one of the bedposts of Ruffnut's bed. He looked over and saw her, with dried tears on her face, snuggled into her brother's side , who had his arms wrapped protectively around her. He also noticed a bunch of wildflowers and some green plants he somewhat recognised lying on the table next to her bed, and frowned. Such a Fishlegs thing to give her.

He started towards the window then stopped, looking back at his helmet, then back at the window and sighed with frustration. He'll have to sneak through the house. He slowly, carefully picked up his helmet, taking the rope tie off and pulled it through the window, wounding it up as it came through.

Once he was ready to go, he started towards the door, feeling out the worn areas of the wood with his feet in order to avoid making noise. He didn't visit the house often, but he knew it would be worn through with twice the expected kids in the household.

Making his way downstairs, he stuck to the sides of the stairs and finally reached the bottom, sighing with relief.

"And just what do yeh think yer doin', boy?"

Snotlout bit back a scream as he whirled around to see the twins' mother standing behind him, arms crossed and confused but not angry.

"I-I-I… uhh, I was uhh.."

"Well out with it, I'm not getting any younger!"

"Tuff let me borrow Ruff's helmet last night cause I made her something and I was just returning it, that's all!" He blew through the sentence quickly, almost recoiling at how loud he was.

She narrowed her eyes, before turning around and wandering back into her and her husband's room, muttering something under her breath. Snotlout let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and bolted from the house, making sure to stop and close the front door quietly.

From the shadows, Fishlegs watched as Snotlout ran from the house, his eyes dropping, before wandering back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @theluckiestwitchathogwarts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So usually my writing schedule goes First Choice, Heartbreaker then The Lucky Ones but I got inspired for this chapter and so I skipped the Lucky Ones! I'm going to try to work on it and Heartbreaker's next chapter at the same time so I can get it up before I start on the chapter after that! So it should be next uploaded as TLO, Heartbreaker then TLO again. Enjoy!

*Flashback*

_Leaving his meditation garden, Fishlegs made his way to the Thorston hut, the first logical place she might be. _

_As he approached, he froze as he watched Tuffnut lead Ruffnut by the hand from woods behind their hut to the front door. He almost dropped the little bunch he held in surprise, as Ruffnut’s head was slightly drooped and her pace sluggish, and Tuffnut glanced back every few seconds to make sure she was still upright. Reaching the porch, he wrapped an arm behind her shoulders and led her up, closing the door behind them gently. _Maybe… I should come by later, _he thought._

_At dinner, he looked out for the twins to see that only Tuffnut had entered the Great Hall. Seeing him struggle to carry two plates and two goblets, he quickly finished the little food left on his own plate then hurried to take a plate and goblet before he dropped them. He glanced at Fishlegs, gruffly saying,”Thanks.”_

_“Oh, it’s no problem! I actually wanted to give something to Ruffnut while I was there.”_

_“Didn’t I tell you and the other yak breath to leave her alone not this morning?”_

_“I mean, y-you did but… I thought she might like some herbs from my garden. I know her supply o-on the Edge is running low and-“_

_“Great, I’ll take them. She’ll appreciate it.”_

_“W-Well they’re at my hut, so…” _

_“So, go get them.”_

_“Okay!” Fishlegs squeaked, more scared of the slowly agitated Thorston brother than he was determined to cheer his sister up, as he hurried to his house, taking care to not spill any food or drink. Shoving the stems in his front pocket, he carefully hurried to meet Tuffnut at the Thorston house, following him upstairs to their room. _

_“Uh… Ruffnut? I brought-“_

_“He brought you some medicinal herbs.”_

_“N-Not just that! I brought some wildflowers from my garden too!” He set down the plate and goblet on her bedside table as she rolled over, and he presented the little bunch to her. The corners of her mouth upturned ever so slightly, small enough that Fishlegs almost missed it, then fell again as she said, “Just put them on the table, I’ll deal with them in the morning. Thanks.”_

_Fishlegs blinked, not expecting such a dull response from her, despite seeing her this way earlier in the day. “Uh… goodnight, both of you.”_

_He set the flowers and herbs down beside her plate and shuffled out of the room, glancing over his shoulder as Tuffnut sat down at the end of the bed and they got to work on eating._

*Flashback over*

He only wanted to go check on them, he told himself. That’s why he was going to the Thorston house again, but in the cover of the waning night sky as dawn broke over the horizon. He was 100% _not _expecting to watch Snotlout run out of the house at full speed. _Did… did he stay the night with them? I know they’re all close but… _Fishlegs’ eyes dropped as he turned and shuffled back to his own house. _Who am I kidding, they tormented me together as children. Their bond is stronger, how could I have a chance…_

* * *

“It was kinda nice of Fishlegs to help you bring the food back last night.” Ruffnut began.

Tuffnut paused minutely, before continuing to load fish into a basket. Ruffnut stood by, leaning against a pole, helping in exactly no way at all.

“I guess.”

“Then again, he’s just kind of a nice dude, y’know? Smart but _so _oblivious. Maybe that’s why it-“

“Stop, Ruff. You know you’re just trying to make excuses.”

She let her arms drop from their crossed position, along with her eyes, and sighed. “I know.”

She heard him mumble under his breath. “What was that?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

She rolled her eyes, “Sure, and our boar pit at the Edge isn’t the best there is.”

“What would you rather I do, sis? Let you have your wishful thinking and watch you torture yourself further or nip it in the bud and stop you from overthinking?”

He stood, motioning for her the take the other side of the basket and they started for the stable behind their house.

“I don’t know, but if either of them make themselves interested in me, I have to make a choice eventually, don’t I? No use sulking about it now. We’re _Vikings_.”

He dropped his side of the basket abruptly, eliciting a cry of indignation from her. 

“What happened to you? You were crying last night to me about this and now it’s all ‘we're Vikings?’ I’m not complaining, I don’t want to see you cry, but it’s just… sudden.”

“I don’t know what happened. Now c’mon, they’re hungry.” She tugged on the basket as he took the other side and continued on. Tuffnut would seal his lips for now, for her tone implied she didn’t want to talk about it. 

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, the group was relieved to see Ruffnut had joined Tuffnut, and was looking to be in slightly better spirits. Astrid was the first to meet them, when they were not ten paces inside.

“Ruff, I am so sorry, we-"

“-we didn’t think about how-“ Hiccup had joined them.

“Guys, shut up. It’s fine, really. I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?” They said together, worried still etched on their faces. Ruffnut gave them a small but sincere smile. As they headed back to the table, she whispered to Tuffnut with a hard nudge to his ribs, “Did you tell them?"

He nudged her back just as hard, “I’m not stupid, of course I didn’t it was probably Fishlegs.”

She rolled her eyes. “Such a Fishlegs thing to do.”

They arrived at the table to find two filled plates across from each other.

“You guys-“

“We didn’t know if you would both come tonight but Fishlegs thought it would be a nice gesture.” 

Ruffnut smiled at him while Tuffnut frowned slightly. They sat down, Ruffnut taking the seat closest to the doors, which was conveniently beside Snotlout. As she sat down, he mumbled to her, “Hey, can I see you outside after dinner? Just us two.”

“Uhh, sure,” she mumbled back, casting a glance at him with apprehension, before facing her brother again, who had lowered an eyebrow in question. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down to her plate, missing the little dawn of realisation in his eyes, and he glanced at Snotlout before starting on his own food.

Finishing quickly, Snotlout excused himself and hurried to his house to collect the delicate crown he created, then stood outside the Great Hall. He didn’t have to wait long.

Inside, Ruffnut wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up, saying, “Snotlout wants to see me outside.”

Tuffnut, not finished with his food, immediately stood up and said, “Let’s go then.”

Hiccup held out a hand to motion to Tuffnut to sit and quickly said, “H-hey, Tuff, let her go speak to him alone, alright?”

Both twins turned to stare at Hiccup, both confused. 

“But-“

“No, Tuff. Finish your food.” Hiccup’s authoritative tone surprised everyone, most of all Astrid. She’d not heard her fiancé speak with a tone quite like his father’s Chief “I mean business” voice, but it shocked Tuffnut enough to make him sit down, as Ruffnut slowly headed out.

Outside, Snotlout caught her wrist as she pushed the door shut behind her.

“Hey, come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Not far, just around the corner really.”

Around the corner turned out to be behind a row of huts, facing the bay. Moonlight shone over the water and illuminated their faces as they sat with their legs hanging over the cliff. The moonlight also glinted on a bit of metal that caught Ruffnut’s eye.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Oh! Uh… well, it’s for you?”

He pulled it out, and Ruffnut’s jaw dropped and she let out something between a sigh and laugh. “A crown?”

“Yeah, the metal is kinda flimsy though, and it took me forever to carve it all out but Hiccup helped me and-“

“Wait, Hiccup? So you told them?”

He somewhat flinched under her narrowed eyes, expecting her to be angry, but hastened to explain. “Hiccup wouldn’t help me unless I told him why I was making it, but he didn’t tell me he was going to tell Astrid! I’m just not good at forging stuff, but you deserve to… y’know…” He gestured to the crown. “To be treated like a, uh, a queen.”

Her eyes softened and she hoped the moon wasn’t bright enough to show the blush that was definitely spreading across her face. She couldn’t be mad at him really, _Hiccup and Astrid were bound to find out eventually,_ she told herself. She took off her helmet and looked at the intricate designs that were carved into the crown, turning it in her hand to discover a flower engraving, and her name below it.

“That’s the front. I know your favourite flower is the-”

“Lily-of-the-valley,” She said while tracing the flower with a finger. "Too bad they don’t grow a whole lot here. How did you know it’s my favourite?”

“It’s the only flower you pick when we find them. Are… are you going to put it on?”

“Of course I am, I’m just admiring it. Did you two spend all day in the forge?”

“Almost. I spent all last night in there too.”

She looked into his face, and really saw how exhausted he was for the first time. Dark circles under his eyes, hunched over posture, it was a wonder he was still awake honestly. She held a hand to his chin and moved his face to the side ever so slightly as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered. Letting go of him, she turned back to her crown, taking it in two hands and placed it on her head gently.

“A perfect fit…” She turned her head to face him again, and caught him staring at her in awe. “What?”

“I, uh…” He had the decency to look flustered. “Nothing, it just, um… it suits you.”

She smiled, and carefully took it off, placing it beside her and replacing it with her helmet. “I don’t want it to fall over the cliff,” she explained.

“Took long enough to find you two!” Ruffnut’s angry brother’s voice broke their comfortable silence after a few moments, both of them turning to meet him as he stormed around the side of the hut they were behind.

“C’mon, we’re going home.” He took hold of her arm and dragged her to her feet, grabbing the crown next to her.

“Wait-"

“Ruff-"

“It’s late, you’ve been out here for like half an hour. I’m tired,” Tuffnut added in a whiny tone. His sister sighed, shaking her arm out of his grasp. “Just wait a second, alright?”

She made a half turn and held out her hand to Snotlout, which he took gratefully. Not letting go, she said, “Goodnight, and thank you for the crown.”

He squeezed it lightly, the small gesture conveying all that he needed to say, though he added, “Sleep well.” 

* * *

“Do you want me to stay with you again tonight?”

“Yeah, just one more night.”

Changed into their night clothes, they squeezed once again into Ruffnut’s bed holding each other how they had the previous day and night.

“What do you think of it?”

“Think of what?”

“The crown Snotlout gave me. I didn’t think I wanted one until I saw it.”

“Oh, it’s okay I guess.”

Tuffnut had to admit, he was impressed with the work. He had realised that Snotlout paid more attention to her than he had originally thought, knowing her favourite flower and the kind of designs she would idly draw when they were in theory classes for, ahem, dragon _killing _training not three or four years beforehand. He tightened his hold on his sister. “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up yet. It _is _Snotlout, still.”

“Yeah, I know.” And from there, conversation slowly drifted off, until all he could hear was her slowed, even breathing indicating she was asleep. And he too could now could sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @theluckiestwitchathogwarts !!


End file.
